No reason to live
by Kyleena
Summary: She thinks he doesn't love her. There's something Alice didn't see. Bella kept a big secret from everyone. Edward blamed himself. Charlie agreed with Edward. Edward didn't have the guts. Charlie blamed the Cullens. Black missed Swan. Bella came back.
1. Chapter 1

**_He wouldn't care_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

* * *

I woke screaming again. the nightmare had woken me. No surprise there. My bed was soaked with my sweat. Five months. That's how long he had been gone for. To this exact day five months. I didn't want to keep track. I just did. Some how I knew Charlie was gone for the day. I also knew I would be late for school, but who cares? I was failing and ditching anyway. I looked absently towards the drawer where I kept my knife. Then to my scared wrists. Some where fresh, less than a weak old, others were a day after _the week._ My gaze flickered again to the drawer. _Him _leaving had really hurt me, messed me up. My friends at school, if they knew I was the reason he had left. Would have said I was a shiny new toy gone old, broken, unworking. They were close. I was fresh meat gone bad... Or rather fresh blood really. I was still safe, my cuts hadn't gone deep enough to kill. Just take a way the mental pain. It's true what they say, the physical pain distracts you more. I had thrown out all my clothes that didn't come down to my wrists. My chest was hurting right now, just thinking about this. It was like a hole had been punched through.

I reached over with my right hand and opened the drawer. Then I grabbed my knife. It was blue, _his _favorite color. I had been thinking about_ him _to much this morning. The blade was sharp it didn't hurt...that much. I hadn't broken my stupid promis yet. His was broken the moment he said it. **As if he would care. **I thoughtas I brought the knife down to my wrist. I angled it over an old scar, far from my vein. He wouldn't care if you died. He wouldn't care enough to care. That was a voice in my head. It spoke to me alot lately. Sometimes it sounding like _them_. It didn't this time. That was sad, it hurt. **He doesn't care abought me enough to care if I live or die**. I corrected the voice. I reposishioned the knife. It was over my main vein now. I breathed deeply and lowered it into my skind. Cut through it nicely. Like a nife through butter. I gasped, almost taking the knife out. But I was still thinking how Edward wouldn't care. The hole in my chest ripped open at his name. My blue knife cut through deeper. My blood pooling as it cut my vein. The blood was staining me, my knife and my bed. I didnt' care. Though the knife I was a little hurt about. I cried out. Cried out _his _name. **Why isn't it working? **I snarled the question in my mind. The knife went deeper. _He _was forgotten now.

I pulled the knife out. I had gone to far. I hat to call 911. But I didn't want to. There was no more reason to live. I closed my hand tight around my knife. I lay back on my blood soaked pillow and closed my eyes. Unconsiousness wasn't far off. I was dying. **Edward I love you.** Was MY last thought. But he doesn't love you. The voice in my head reminded me. I managed a weak nodd. It was true. Edward would never love, he probably never had.

**_"No!"_**

* * *

**_This was a one shot story, tell me if you would like to See Edward's side, or someones? Becasue I will continue.~Kyleena~_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_He wouldn't care_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

* * *

I sat there in the sewers. I was high enough up that the revolting water didn't reach me. My eyes, were black. I hadn't feed for a long time. I stopped counting after four weeks. I hunted when It became inbearable. I couldn't stand to be around my family, it hurt to much. I wondered how Bella- pains shooted through me at her name- was doing. The pains didn't bother me, I welcomed them. Jasper wouldn't even be in the same house as me, when I came to visit them on the rare ocasions. Maybe once a month? I only fed then. I was due to go visit my family today. My phone vibrated in my coat pocket. I took it out and glanced at the number. Alice.

"Hello, Alice"

"Edward," she replied "you need to come home. NOW!" She hung up with that. Her voice had the usuall seriousness that it did when ever she rarely had a vision about Bella. More pain. I stood stifily and glanced around, the walls and shadows-not that there were many- were different shades of purple and blue. Nighttime. I walked slowly- for a Vampire- out of the sewer. It was easy for me. I looked around again now that I was outside. I was somewhere in western Canada. Alberta I think. I didn't keep carefull track. My family was in Houstan Texas right now. What they were doing there I had no Idea. I sighed and started to run. I'm not sure how long I ran but it was starting to get light so I stopped and went into the trees. I had crossed the border, that much I knew. I paused and breathed in deeply, Mountain Lion. I was goining to have to hunt sooner or later, and Esme would want it to be sooner. Quickly I followed the scent. My kill took only seconds. It was light- to human eyes- now.

I climbed a tree and settled down to wait, my thirst not completely quenched. But my eyes were lighter, more a reddish black. I had been hunting humans for a while now. All of them blond, no brunettes and none could have brown eyes. Even if they did have blond hair. My eyes, after a few more kills- animal of course- would turn golden again. But I didn't feel like hunting. I sat there and thought about my life, avoiding the things that had happened for, How long? half a year? The happy memories, the ones that had ended five months ago. I wouldn't think about her now. I had only gotten through my first decade- after I was a Vampire, my human memories didn't take long- before the sun set. It was safe to run now. I leaped from the tree and raced through the forest.

I made it to Houstan with in that night. I walked into the large brown house. It wasn't as large as the white one had been and I didn't have a room.

"Edward" that was Alice of course.

I looked up at her, my eyes a light golden brown-I had hunted on the way- "Yes, Alice?"

"It's Bella." That was all she said. But I could read her thoughts in her mind. It had nothing to do with Bella, only Charlie. He was upset, but over something that had happened to Bella. Something that Alice hadn't seen.

* * *

**_So much for a short story. Anyway forgive me I am sort of forcing this Chapter, not in a bad way though.~Kyleena~_**

**_Oh yeah, I decided who said 'no' now. But you have to wait for the next Chapter, mean ain't I?~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

* * *

That was all Alice had needed to say, it got me on a plane. I had almost begged her to come with me. Alice didn't want to. I had to beg Esme not to come. It was first class- not that I cared- and I was on my way to Forks, Washington. Alice had seen this plane would get us there the quickest. I don't know what I was doing. Alice had told me-along with Emmet- that Bella might have only trippe, and broken her leg. I said that might be true, but she may be dead. I had to see. Alice had told me what I had told her more than a million times: 'we had caused enough trouble, stop looking out for her'. Alice was glaring at me now. I sighed, we were almost at Forks, almost to my Bella.

We had landed, Alice and I were running full speed towards the Swan house. We were staying to the trees since it was light out. I saw it- her house, my Bella's- we slowed. I looked out towards to driveway. Charlie was gone, Alice's vision wouldn' t have happened yet. I looked at her. Alice sighed, her golden eyes furious, then nodded. I flew towards the house and up the window. Alice was right behind me. I looked up, it was open. I wonder briefly how long she had kept it open. I looked in, it was dark. The door was closed too, weird since Bella normally left it open when she went to school. Then I looked towards the bed. Bella's bedside table drawer was open, I didn't think she had anything in there but cds. Then I smelt it- I hadn't been breathing Alice stiffining had made me breath again- blood. Bella's blood. I had only smelt it a few times when it wasn' t in her. I looked towards Alice, she was looking at the bed. I followed her gaze.

There in the middle of the bed, was my Bella. She was lying there with a blue knife in her hand and blood in a pool around her.

* * *

**_So much for a short story. Anyway forgive me I am sort of forcing this story, not in a bad way though.~Kyleena~_**

**_Oh yeah, I decided who said 'no' now. But you have to wait for the next Chapter, mean ain't I?~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

* * *

Bella. My Bella. Dead. Gone. "A-Alice?" I whispered. She knew what I meant. I was sitting in front of the bed, my head in my hands.

"Yes, Edward. She's gone" Alice replied. Her voice kind. There was sadness in it too. She had loved Bella. It wasn't just my loss. I knew that if I looked up she would look similar to what I probably looked like. The way we look when we cry.

"There's no way. No way at all?" I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't.

"No Edward, there is no way. You must accept that she is gone. Bella is never coming back," Alice said. Her voice hard but still sympathetic. She walked over and sat beside me. "I'm sorry." I nodded, there was nothing else I could do. I could barely talk.

"A-Alice, what...what do we do?" I looked up at her. Her face was soft, her golden eyes a liquid gem. Her black, spicky hair ascew.

"We wait, you shouldn't be here when Charlie gets back. I'll stay by the house. When he comes home I'll be waiting outside. I'll stay with him." Alice said. I sighed.

"Alice, will I be able to come back?" I looked at her.

"I don't know Edward, this will be hard on him. I'll let you know. Stay in the woods around the house." Alice looked towards Bella. I looked at her too. She was beatiful, even dead and covered in blood. But she had died thinking I didn't love her. I would blame myself for that for eternity.

"Alice, do you think I could be able to come back in?" I asked her, I didn't have the guts to ask if Charlie would kill me-well try to- if I tried to come in. Alice looked back at me. I could feel her eyes on my face, though I didn' t look at them.

"Were about to find out." I nodded and stood. I went to the window. I looked back at my Bella for what might be the last time. Her brown hair was matted in blood. Her wrists were slashed and her eyes closed. There was no smile on her face. I leaped out the window, Alice behind me.

_I would blame myself forever._

* * *

**_yay, more than one chapter in 24 hours, i'm trying to be nice. ~Kyleena~_**

**_Oh yeah, I decided who said 'no' now. I've decided but haven't decided where/when to put it in!! So mean I am...~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

_Charlie thought Edward was right, to blame himself_

* * *

"A-Alice Cullen! Is it really you?" I looked up from where I was standing by the door. The porch light was on and it was still slightly light outside. When Edward and I had heard Charlie coming he was still more than a mile away. His dark hair was perfectly combed, he looked peacefull.

"Yeah, Charlie. It's me." I replied, my musical voice stunned him for a moment. As my beauty-to human eyes- probably did to. He wasn't used to seeing us. He looked confused as he unlocked the door. "What is it Charlie?" I asked, hoping to get him to tell me. It worked.

"I'm just wondering why Bella hasn't let you in yet." He opened the door and walked inside ushering me in infront of him. Charlie flicked on lights as he went into the kitchen to make himself some food. "You want anything Alice?" he asked. I could have laughed to myself.

"No thanks, Charlie. Bella's home?" I replied. I knew all to well that she was. I couldn't get the picture out of my mind. Bella lying there on her bed, covered in blood her wris- I could hear Edward growling outside. Of course much to low for human ears. He was obviously listining. I turned my attention back to Charlie. He had his food heating in the microwave, it smelt disgusting. Like, Werewolves.

"Hmm" was his all to briliant reply. I watching as he sat at the table. His food-whatever it was- in front of him. Small coils of thin steam were rising from it, to the roof. "She should be, why don't you go see?" he asked. I stared at him. Humans were so stupid.

"That's your job Charlie, I'll come with you though." I reached my hand up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. It was straight today, running had made it flat. I could see in his eyes that he knew I was right. He sighed as he got up and led the way up the stairs. He knocked on her door. Of course Bella didn't answer.

"Bella?" Charlie called. Silence. "Are you in there?" again silence. He looked at me, his brown eyes wide. I nodded. He opened the door, well tried to is more like it. The door was locked. "I'll be right back." He called as he ran down the stairs to get a knife. Charlie came back moments later, butter knife in hand. He pushed it into the side of the door and popped the lock out. He opened it slowly. Charlie gazed around the room. His gaze setteling on the bed. The knife landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

**_yay, more than one chapter in 24 hours, i'm trying to be nice. ~Kyleena~_**

**_Oh yeah, I decided who said 'no' now. I've decided but haven't decided where/when to put it in!! So mean I am...~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!_**

**_Also I have noticed that lots of people are adding me and my story to their fav. or alert. I would like to say that if you do that you should also review. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

_Charlie thought Edward was right, to blame himself_

_Edward didn't have the guts_

* * *

"B-bella?" Charlie cried rushing forwards. He laybeside his daughter crying. I'd never seen him cry. This was similar to what had happeneded in my vision. Only then he hadn't gone up to check on her for a long time, and she was stiff and cold. Bella was still somewhat soft. She had some blood left in her. Not enough to keep her heart beating though. _EDWARD YOU IDIOT _I screamed in my mind. If he had changed her, or even taken her with us. She would still be alive. My best friend and a former possible sister would still be alive.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I said. My head was spinning, still trying to absorb this. "Charlie? You should call the deputy, he'll want to help you see what happened." I went over and sat beneath the window. We had closed it before we left. I looked at them. Charlie was still crying, hugging Bella. I had wanted to do the same when I saw her, only I couldn't. Edward wouldn't let me. I could see it in his eyes. I closed my eyes briefly, checking the futer.

Edward, Charlie and I were sitting at the table. Charlie was furious. He blammed us. Not only Edward, but me too. He blamed...he blamed...he blamed...I couldn' t see who else he blamed. Even though it was close-I could tell it would be tonight- I couldn't hear who else he blamed.

I flashed my eyes open. Charlie had gotten up, his brown eyes were hard. Tears still flowing. My face looked similar to his. But I couldn't cry. It was impossible. "Let's go" he said, leading me down the stairs. He gestured to a chair. It was the one that I had seen me sitting in. Charlie went over to the phone and called the deputy's house. There wasn' t an answer. He tried a few more times then gave up and sat across from me. _Edward it's safe_. The doorbell rang. Charlie sighed and went to answer it. I knew who it was. "Hello Charlie, is my sister here?" Edward's voice drifted down the hallway. Charlie stiffened his back going straight. A string of profanities flew from his mouth.

* * *

**_yay, more than one chapter in 24 hours, i'm trying to be nice. ~Kyleena~_**

**_Oh yeah, I decided who said 'no' now. I've decided but haven't decided where/when to put it in!! So mean I am...~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!_**

**_Also I have noticed that lots of people are adding me and my story to their fav. or alert. I would like to say that if you do that you should also review. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

_Charlie thought Edward was right, to blame himself_

_Edward didn't have the guts_

_Charlie blamed everyone, especially the Cullens_

* * *

"Charlie! Charlie calm down!" I cried as I leapet my not so very high four feet seven inches. I launched myself across the kitchen as fast as was possible when being around humans. "What are you doing?" I doged one of Charlie's hands as he swung at Edward. I reached out and grabbed both his arms. "What the hell are you doing!" I screached at him. Charlie looked at me. His face was red, looking more purple than red. All of a sudden I felt something fly into my gut. It was Charlie's knee. He was trying to fight me! Me! Alice Cullen, the sweetest, nicest person on this planet! I made my face go hard and cold. My eyes became stone. "Charlie, Stop" I commanded. It was short and quick but full of authority and power. Charlie relaxed, though his eyes were wary. I guided him to the table. Edward followed. He looked at me. I sighed. Charlie sat in his chair while Edward and I sat on the other two. Edward being as stupid as he is sat in the one beside him.

"What was all that about Charlie?" Edward asked. His voice innocent and full of fake couriosity. Charlie turned his gaze on Edward-he had been staring at his hands.

"My daughter is dead." He bellowed. "That good enough for you?"

"B-Bella's dead?" Edward asked. His voice full of fake surprise, the hurt in it...not so much. Charlie nodded his eyes like Chocolate brown fire.

"Yes! And you are why! You left her Damn-it. You all left her." Charlie turned his gaze on me. His fist smashed into the table. "Why the hell did you guys have to leave? Do you realize that you leaving six months ago killed my Bella? Do you?"

"Five months." Edward replied. His voice soft. I looked at him. _Edward you are a very big idoit._ His eyes flashed to my face.

"What was that?" Charlie yelled, his voice was somewhat lowered. I sighed very quietly and rested my head on my arms. Charlies gaze flickered to my face then back to Edward's.

"It's been five months, not six." Edward said, his voice a little louder. "And yes I realize that." Charlie nodded seeming satisfied. "May I see her?" Edward asked "just for a few minutes."

"Absoloutly not! No one is going in there till the police come here!" Charlie bellowed, his voice loud again.

"Charlie, they already are." I said. Humans are very very stupid, that's one thing that I agreed with my brother on.

"What?" Charlie asked. I looked pointedly at him. "Oh, yeah. Right me." He thought for a minute. "Why shou-" he was cut off by the door bell. "Who in the world could that be?" Charlie wondered out loud. Charlie sighed, glared at us once more and then went to open the door. Once he was there he stopped short. "What are you doining here-

* * *

**_yay, more than one chapter in 24 hours, i'm trying to be nice. ~Kyleena~_**

**_yeah, the next chapter or maybe the one after that. The mystery person comes in! See if you can guys it. (Mystery person is the person who said no)...~Kyleena~ _**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!_**

**_Also I have noticed that lots of people are adding me and my story to their fav. or alert. I would like to say that if you do that you should also review. _**


	8. review and tell if should be last chapte

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

_Charlie thought Edward was right, to blame himself_

_Edward didn't have the guts_

_Charlie blamed everyone, especially the Cullens_

_Jacob Black missed Bella_

* * *

"-? Jacob Black? Are you freaking serious?" Charlie muttered. A powerful scent hit my nose. Werewolf. I glanced quickly towards Alice. _Be careful Edward._ She thought. I nodded. Yes, Charlie it's Jacob. Is Bella here? Stupid Werewolf wanted to see my Bella? That retarded Dog! Vampire! So he could tell could he? Good.

"Yes, Charlie. It's Jacob. Is Bella here?" I could here Jacobs gruff voice drifting down the hall. I stood up and appeared behind Charlie. Jacobs almost black eyes flashed up to my face.

"Hello, Jacob." I murmered. Jacob took a step back, Charlie jerked out of the way. "Are you going to answer him Charlie? Or do I have to?" I muttered to the human. Charlie glared.

"Go right ahead and answer." Charlie yelled and flung himself out of the hall. I heard a door slam shut, probably his room. _Edward? Do you think Charlie's gay? _I laughed out loud. Alice was very amusing. Then I sighed. Bella had popped back into my mind. It was a memory of the day in the meadow. I sighed again.

"Yes, Jacob-" I sneered his name-" Bella's here. Would you like to see her?" I asked stepping back. "If so follow me." I started for the stairs. "Alice." I called and she appeared beside me. I heard Jacob stumble backwards. Alice smiled. _Well do you? _She asked. "Maybe." I replied "I guess I would know huh?" She nodded. Her for once straight black hair bouncing. "Right this way Jacob." I said opening Bella's door. and leading him in. "Don't toucher her, we need her to be the way she is for when the ambulance comes." Jacob looked at me. Looked down at me really, he was a mutant. We could hear sirens in the distance. "Well look." I said. "Or do you need a map to see her bed?" Jacob glared at me.

"Were you with her in the bed?" he asked. Alice and I smiled. Though they were forced. Jacob had turned around. He was glaring at us. I could see Bella behind him. Pain still shot through me at her name.

"Yes, Jacob. I was. And I Edward Cullen a Vampire killed her." I replied. "Just turn around." Jacob glared at us. Slowly he turned around. He saw her. My beautiful Bella. Dead. Wrists slashed. Hair matted with blood. Eyes closed. Tears down her face. Blood pooled around her. Face sad. He turned back around.

"No." he wispered. "No, no no no!" He was yelling now. "No!" now he was howling. "You asshole! You fucking Bloodsucker! You killed her."

"No Jacob. I didn't. She killed herself...because of me."

* * *

**_yay, more than one chapter in 24 hours, i'm trying to be nice. ~Kyleena~_**

**_Yay, I gave it!~Kyleena did any of you think it would be Jacob Black? I know 2 of u did!_**

**_Jacob Black has a baaad temper!!_**

**_~Kyleena~ xoxo_**

**_Review review review please. I love it._**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!_**

**_Also I have noticed that lots of people are adding me and my story to their fav. or alert. I would like to say that if you do that you should also review. _**


	9. Last Chappi!

**_No Reason to Live_**

* * *

_what would happen if Bella didn't want to keep living?_

_And there was something Alice didn't see?_

_Bella kept a very big secret in her life, kept it from everyone_

_Edward blamed himself_

_Charlie thought Edward was right, to blame himself_

_Edward didn't have the guts_

_Charlie blamed everyone, especially the Cullens_

_Jacob Black missed Bella_

_Bella came back_

* * *

**EPoV**

"What?" Jacob whispered. "I don't understand" I sighed. We were sitting in the living room. Alice and I side by side on the couch. Jacob was crouched in the chair.

"It means that Bella was so depressed by us leaving that she started to cut herself. She...she was probably thinking of us this morning and decided to cut herself again. Only this time I'm guessing it didn't work. So she kept cutting deeper until it was to late." I answered. Alice nodded. Jacob was thoughtful for a few minets. I didn't think Werewolves could talk.

"So, what your saying. Is that Bella was cutting herself. Because she didn' t want to think of you?" Jacob replied. _Maybe you should spell it out Edward._ Alice thought. I smiled.

"Are you serious Alice?" I asked. Her bouncy head nodded. "Ok then!" I looked at Jacob Black. "Listen carfully...wait can Werewolves spell? Oh well! Ok ready? I-t m-e-a-n-s t-h-a-t B-e-l-l-a w-a-s s-o d-e-p-r-e-s-s-e-d b-y u-s l-e-a-v-i-n-g t-h-a-t s-h-e s-t-a-r-t-e-d t-o c-u-t h-e-r-s-e-l-f. S-h-e w-a-s p-r-o-b-a-b-l-y t-h-i-n-k-i-n-g o-f u-s t-h-i-s m-o-r-n-i-n-g a-n-d d-e-c-d-e-d t-o c-u-t-" Jacob cut me off my growling. "oh you wanted me to say it faster? Ok! ItmeansthatBellawassodepressedbyusleavingthatshestartedtocutherselfShewasprobablythinkingofusthismorninganddecidedtocutherselfagainOnlythistimeImguessingitdidntworksoshekeptcuttingdeeperuntilitwastolate" I said that in a matter of seconds. (**A/N You can ingnore that stuff)**

"I get it I get it." Jacob Black muttered.

"good." Alice said. "Now you can leave." Jacob ignored her. I stood up. Alice followed me. We walked slowly upstairs. The dog followed us too. I came to a stop in Bella's room.

**BPoV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Weird since I thought I had died. I looked down expecting to find my body, full of blood. Instead all I saw was a faint outline. I looked towards my left. There was my body. So...I had died. Why hadn't I left? Did I have to stay here. I inhaled deeply. My body was such a sight. I was hidious. My wris- wait... I inhaled again. No! No, no no no! I couldn't be. I looked towards the door. Was this a trick? No. He was really here. And...and Alice too! I rushed forward. I basicly glided. I put my arms around his neck. He felt the same. And he smelt the same...they smelt the same.

"Do you feel that?" Alice asked. I looked towards her. "Like, like someone else is here with us?" Edward nodded. Jacob scowled. Jacob? Why was Jacob here? And where was Charlie? I didn't matter...Edward and Alice were here.

"B-Bella?" Edward called. His voice was tenative, soft. I looked up at his eyes. They were a beautiful golden buterscotch. Though I thought I could detect a hint of red...

"I'm here. I'm here Edward" I said. Though I dought they heard me. I could hardly hear me. I could see my words though. They were a silvery gold color. And they floated from my mouth. Only mine though. Edward was listining intentedly.

"I don't hea-" Jacob started. Alice had slapped her hand over his mouth. Had Jacob always been so tall? Or so...big?

"Bella? Are you there?" Alice called. I slowly unrapped my arms from around Edward's neck. I walked slowly over to Alice. I hugged her tight.

"Oh Alice. Oh Edward. I've missed you both so much." I tried to speak louder this time. I could hear my voice clearly. The words, my words, were a purply blue this time. Maybe they went different colors the louder I spoke? "Can You hear me?" I was yelling now. My words were a dark black or midnight blue. Edward's and Alice's eyes lite up.

"Why, Bella? Why? Why did you have to do that?" Edward asked looking towards my body. I thought for a minute thinking. I chose my words carefully.

"You...you left. I thought you didn't care. And...and a v-voice in my head made the decision more than me. I- I thought you didn't love me...either of you." I spoke louder. The words a definete black. I looked at Alice and Edward. I didn't see or hear Jacob go over to my bed. Didn't see him pick up the knife in my body's hand.

"Bella..Bella Bella Bella." Edward sighed. "How could you think that?" he asked. I could see a faint shimer by his mouth. My knife was posed over Jacobs neck now.

"Y-you left" was the only answer I could give. I hated to be yelling.

"Bella. I left because I love you." he answered. I still had my arms wrapped around Alice. I could tell they didn't know where I was.

"That doesn't make sense." I said. Then I thought about it some more. "No, never mind it does." I looked up at Alice. "Do I have to leave?" I asked.

Alice could tell I was talking to her not Edward. None of us saw the thin line of blood that came from Jacob's neck. "I-I think you have to sometime Bella." Alice answered. "But I don't know" I nodded. Then I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards us. I think they could tell where I was now. Feel me. Edward moved in and we all had a great big group hug. I could tell I was starting to fade. Maybe we only had so long to put things right. I had.

"B-bye. Tell Charlie I'm sorry. And that I love him. Tell my mother too, if you can." I said

"We will Bella, We will" Alice answered

"Thank you" I answered hugging them tightly "Edward don't you dare kill yourslef."

"I won't Bella" He promised. I believed him

"Thank you. I love you all. I'm going to miss you...I'm sorry." I murmered and I driffted away. I was dead. I would never return. Now all I saw was blackness. Would this be what it would be like forever? Until my soulmate came? I really hoped not. Because I planned on Edward living forever.

"Bye Bella. We love you." Edward and Alice murmered together.

There were to bodys on the floor. both dead and drained of blood. On on the half on the bed the other not. The big one, the man. Had his throat cut. Jacob Black was dead.

* * *

**_ok I THINK this is going to be the last chapter. Just please tell me if you think I should add a few more...please_**

**_could someone tell me what copyright infingment is?_**

**_People who reviewed my story:_**

**_Thank you all for reviewing! I got a totall of 25 reviews!_**

**_Obsessed-over-Emmet~6 reviews_**

**_Larynn~2 reviews_**

**_snazzy red caterpillars 3~ 1 reviews_**

**_holy fUdgE my BAnaNA~1 reviews_**

**_vanillaswirl277~3 reviews_**

**_KrazyKarah~5 reviews_**

**_michellely95~1 reviews_**

**_Mommyslove~1 reviews_**

**_lotusblomsten~1 reviews_**

**_lily~1 reviews_**

**_bubbly4edward~1 reviews_**

**_Isy-Em-Nic~1 reviews_**

**_MacIntosh~1 reviews (What did you mean by copyright infingment...well what does that mean?)_**

**_My longest chapter! 1,532 words!!_**


End file.
